Nothing More
by Silent Sage
Summary: President Dad Fahrenheit is Ami's watchdog. Yet...even a watchdog can have feelings for their mistress'.
1. Searching

**Nothing More**

"Mistress," came the exasperated sigh as Fahrenheit obediently followed Ami halfway across Seoul. After looking at the thirty-sixth store, he would have expected her to find a suitable gift by now. Unfortunately, she hadn't, and continued to make him walk across street after street to store after heavily perfumed store. The particular grins from several of the salesladies that were directed his way when Ami's back was turned, was starting to bother him faintly.

Idly, Fahrenheit couldn't help but examine Ami for any type of fatigue, but saw none. Himself, he wasn't the least bit fatigued only because his endurance –both physically and emotionally- were quite adept from the previous training and missions before he had been commissioned with Ami. Still, Ami, who couldn't even run half a mile without collapsing after the first three minutes, was walking vigorously to the next store as if they had just started their voyage.

Why in the world was Ami traveling across half of South Korea for just one gift? Fahrenheit mentally rolled his eyes as he grudgingly followed his mistress to the thirty-seventh store that afternoon. He was her bodyguard, but it didn't mean that she could force him to tag along with her during her shopping expedition.

Opening his mental drawer that contained the contract that he and her mother had gone through before her death, he quickly reread the contract that contained what the conditions were for watching her. Damn. Rereading the fourth paragraph, second sentence, he realized that she really did have the authority to make him do so.

Shaking his head in frustration, Fahrenheit resumed his normal apathetic façade, his eyes quickly scanning his central and peripheral vision for any type of contingency. He mentally gave the area a checkmark, seeing nothing that could potentially harm his charge, Fahrenheit tuned back in on Ami's never ending chatter.

"- thought I might get a stuffed animal, but that seemed too childish. Therefore, I guess we'll keep on looking. Fahrenheit, are you listening?" Ami frowned as her eyes immediately narrowed on the faraway look in his eyes. Most people would think he was actually paying attention to them, but Ami, who had been taken care of by him for so long, could see that he was thinking of something, something that didn't involve what she was talking about now.

"Yes, I am Mistress," Fahrenheit automatically replied. Checking the last sentence that she spoke, he repeated what she said to make her think that he had actually been listening and not going over their contract. "A stuffed animal would be unsuitable as a gift."

A small frown appeared on his brow. Fahrenheit was just realized that he was parading around with a happy-go-lucky president's daughter and he didn't even what it was or whom it was for. He should know the answers to both of these questions since it most likely involved her safety, he yet didn't. "Do you even know what store you're going to buy the gift from?"

"I'm not entirely sure," Ami chirped cheerfully, ignoring the small glare being sent her way. Fahrenheit always thought too deeply for her tastes so she took the best option, leave him alone to his thoughts. She would still be safe –he was proficient with multitasking- so there was no need to worry bout that.

Ami raised a hand behind her, waving it at him as she beckoned him to follow her as she spied an area with potential present items that she had left untouched. "Don't worry Fahrenheit! I'm sure we'll find it eventually,

'_Eventually…_' Fahrenheit mentally sighed in defeat as he nodded his head slowly. Seeing her hand still beckoning him, he quickened his pace to a vigorous speed to follow the energetic girl as she trailed off from the extravagant stores to the homey outdoor stalls that sprinkled the streets nearby.

The two walked in silence along the sidewalk except for the occasional '_oooh…_' or '_ahh…_' from Ami as she examined the trinkets in the outdoor stalls with childish delight. She was holding a small Doberman pincher stuffed toy, playing with its soft, pointy ears and marveling at how cute it was. That is, until Fahrenheit spoke up once more.

"Ami," said Fahrenheit as he stopped beside her to casually examine the other plushies. He dropped the formality of calling her '_mistress_' since it was only the two of them, "What exactly are you looking for anyway?"

"Hmm…" Ami carefully placed the Doberman plushie back down in its original spot, giving it one last gentle pat on its soft head. She placed her index finger on her cheek, a thoughtful expression on her face. Suddenly, it clicked. Ami clapped her hands together and said, "I'm not exactly sure!"

Fahrenheit's eyes nearly bugged out as he stared down at Ami in utter disbelief. Mentally, he tried his best to calm himself down before he accidentally went out and killed some bystander to vent out his rage. Even he had his limits. "Then…why are we getting it?"

"It's for an anniversary!" Ami grinned widely, a somewhat nostalgic look in her eyes as they softened at the word '_anniversary'_. Now that she thought about it, being with him seemed much longer than just one year. Had it really been that long? Her nostalgic smile deepened at all the good and bad times that had transpired between the two.

"An anniversary for _whom_ exactly?" Fahrenheit asked curiously, interested in who the gift was for specifically. It wasn't for Eui-Jung because…well…the girl was still mad at Ami for not telling her of her new cell phone number. That, and the girl's birthday wasn't until five months away.

"It's a secret," she answered, her voice softer now as she started to skip down the sidewalk happily. Turning around, knowing fully well he would continue to inquire her about whom the gift was for; she smiled brightly at him, giving him only one hint. "It's for someone special though."

"Really now?" Was the irritated reply. Fahrenheit the small annoyance that had been bugging him slowly grow, not at Ami per say, but more at the person –who he didn't even know- that was receiving this special gift. "May I ask what the anniversary is?"

"Our first meeting. Actually…" she looked absently at the store window as they passed by it, aqua colored eyes staring at the glistening and expensive items with complete and utter scrutiny. "We haven't known each other that long."

"What?" Fahrenheit grabbed her hand, stopping Ami mid-skip, "Why are you buying a gift for this person if you've barely known them that long?"

"The time we've been together doesn't matter," she placed both of her hands over her heart, "But…I know that he really is a kind person."

"Wait a minute. It's a he?" Fahrenheit frowned, this only adding to his anger. How could Ami know a boy without HIM, her present bodyguard by her side, knowing also? His job was primarily to protect and screen the backgrounds of everyone she met and would potentially meet. It was all part of the job. Especially now that Ami was taking care of her looks, it was a job itself to take care of the boys that she met. "Does your father know about this boy?"

"Of course!" Ami grinned, gently tugging her hand out of his grip as it relaxed enough to pull it out, wanting to see a particularly item in the next store over. "Daddy doesn't really like me with this guy, but…he knows I'm safe."

In the back of Ami's mind, she could not help but worry slightly. Fahrenheit usually went along with whatever she wanted, with some prodding of course. He generally didn't ask her about the reason why she went where she went, he often knew what she was thinking –sometimes before she knew it herself- and left her alone to her happy thoughts. However, this time, he was actually inquiring her about her activities.

"…" Fahrenheit did not reply to her answer, but his eyes narrowed further at the ground to an almost deadly level. He knew every person who Ami encountered, the day, place, and even the time. Heck, he could probably describe them from their exact height to their sock colors if he wanted to. Yet how did this one guy pass his radar? It couldn't be Moo-Hyun…could it?

Ami…she didn't know him that long, nor did her father fully approve of her being with him because he was a North Korean, but trusted the boy to behave around Ami. She was his beloved cousin after all. On the other hand, to top it all off, Ami was blatantly infatuated with him, even though he was her cousin. It didn't seem to deter Ami's feelings for him though.

At the corner of his eyes, he saw her walk into one of the stores. It was simple, nothing too fancy, but nothing too cheap. Patiently, he leaned against a nearby tree, watching her carefully from the giant window out front, and the surrounding areas to make sure that she was safe. He didn't want to go in with her. For some peculiar reason, he didn't feel comfortable seeing the gift that she was getting her 'friend'.

Ami, inside the store, was chatting happily with the saleslady, asking the price of a particular item. Unknown to her, Fahrenheit was still in deep thought about the person who was receiving the gift.

'_I knew I should've down away with him when I had the chance_,' Fahrenheit thought to himself, absently thrumming his fingers against his arm as he continued to wait on Ami as she began what looked like bargaining with the saleslady.

Suddenly, he paused in his thought process, wondering why he was worried about something insignificant as a present for a teenager's friend. '_Why…should I be worried about whose she's buying a gift for? I'm just…her bodyguard after all_.'

A resigned sign escaped his lips as he murmured as he took an inhale of air, trying to calm his senses, "I'm just her bodyguard, that's it."

Fahrenheit couldn't help but chuckle at himself. Why was he feeling worked up over a meaningless gift? He should not be feeling emotions such as these. Ami…she was a client that had been contracted by him and her mother before her birth. With his other clients, there was always vague interest or bored apathy, nothing else. Yet…for this one teenage girl, his normally dead emotions were suddenly coming back to life.

Why?

'_There's no use worrying about it_,' he though, wincing, as his chest seemed to clench, making him visibly wince. Shaking the small pain off, he looked up to see Ami coming out of the store, a wide grin on her face.

"Fahrenheit! I'm done," she giggled as she finally reached him, bending down slightly to catch her breath. A light blush –either from exhaustion or excitement- blotted across her cheeks as she turned her head upward to look at him, "I can't wait to give it to him!"

Ami leaned back up after catching her breath, bringing the small pink bag up to eyelevel to let Fahrenheit see the bag that contained the gift. "I didn't know what he would like exactly though. I mean, he really doesn't talk much about himself so…I'm afraid he might not like it. Do you think he'll like it?"

Fahrenheit wanted to say that a person who she barely knew would probably dislike her gift. He wanted to break that happy expression on her face that was caused by someone unknown to him. He wanted to so badly. He could with just one word.

One. _Single_. Word.

However…Fahrenheit couldn't.

As her bodyguard, he had to keep her safe –_physically_- yet it never said anything about her _emotional _problems. Nonetheless, he couldn't and wouldn't wipe that smile off her face. If she were happy then…he would be content with that. His job was to keep her safe and…happy, and if agreeing with her despite what his subconscious was saying to him, then he could handle the emotional pain.

"I'm sure…whatever you give that guy, he'll treasure it," Fahrenheit murmured softly, a small, comforting smile on his face as he looked down at Ami. "It's from you after all."

"Really?" Ami's smile grew as she clapped her hands together in excitement, the small bag crinkling against her arm as she did so. "I can't wait to give it to him tomorrow!"

"Yes…"

------------------------------------------------

**SS**: I'm guessing I really like this manwha if I'm writing a two-part chapter story to it. If you've read my profile, you'll know I HATE chapter stories too since I'm horrible with commitment. I'll update soon, I promise.


	2. Found

**Nothing More**

Silver eyes opened automatically, an expressionless look in them as they stared motionless up at the ceiling. A hand crept from underneath a thick blanket, slamming down the off switch on the alarm one minute before it was scheduled to ring, habit that Fahrenheit had formed to stop the annoying sound of the alarm buzzing. A soft groan of pain as Fahrenheit stiffly brought himself up from his bed; his joints cracked and creaked slightly with the sudden movement. He had been turning and rolling around in the bed, very unusual for him. Thinking about the gift that Ami had bought for that mysterious guy had plagued his mind all night, keeping him awake.

Moo-Hyun.

The name had been a small annoyance in the beginning when the smiling boy had first appeared on the scene as a potential friend to Ami. That boy, who had been a small security problem, over one single day, had grown to be a threat. Fahrenheit had not been too bothered when Ami had started to develop a crush on the smiling brunette. From just one look at the boy, he had had a hunch that Moo-Hyun would be clueless when it came to love. Knowing that Moo-Hyun would not understand why Ami was doing so much to impress him, Fahrenheit –as Hwa-Ryun- saw no logical reason to interfere in the barely growing relationship between the two teenagers. It did not bother seeing Ami fawn over the Moo-Hyun.

Much.

Moo-Hyun had been annoyance that Fahrenheit would have tolerated on any occasion, but when it came to Ami's safety and happiness in mind, he had to be careful. Fahrenheit would keep Moo-Hyun away when it was necessary, but allowed him to come close when he knew Ami needed it.

The role as prospective boyfriend was a trickle of irritation for Fahrenheit, but he simple stuffed it in the back of his mind to evaluate later in the evening when his shift with watching over Ami was over. That trickle slowly grew to a steady stream as he watched from afar, Ami and Moo-Hyun grown closer. Yet, when the news from Ami's father that Ami and Moo-Hyun were related, for one selfish moment, he had been relieved, the stream of irritation returning to its original trickle.

Ami was not stopped, even after hearing that she could not legally date Moo-Hyun because they were cousins, Ami continued to fawn over him with large, doe-like eyes, her smile lighting up every time he looked her way. That only causing Fahrenheit even more angered.

Sighing softly, Fahrenheit ran a slender hand through his platinum blonde hair. It was too early to think about emotional matters such as these so early in the morning. Well, before having breakfast that is. Clearing his mind as much as he could, Fahrenheit gracefully slid out of his large, kind-sized bed. He liked to have his space when he slept. In addition, it allowed him more room for his weapons in case of a surprise attack.

Fahrenheit languidly walked toward his private bathroom, stripping himself of his clothing before throwing the wrinkled clothing into the dirty clothing bin for washing later that night by the maids. Hopefully, they would not steal it as they did the first time he arrived at the Royal Palace. Stepping into the shower, Fahrenheit placed turned the silver knobs for the shower. That brief blast of cold water immediately woke his slightly dulled senses, fully waking him up before the warm water took its place, allowing him to fully shower in comfort.

Grabbing a bar of soap nearby, Fahrenheit began lathering himself up. Slowly, much to his relief, he could feel his muscles finally relax from the stressful night. His internal clock did not allow him the pleasure of standing in the shower for another ten minutes. It told him that he would have to meet up with Ami for her conference later that day. Washing away the last of the soap, Fahrenheit sighed, mentally preparing himself for the day ahead.

With Ami, you never knew what was going to happen. The probability she would most likely pass out in front of dozens of people, and he and her aunt would need to bribe the news reporters would be high. Still, Fahrenheit could never truly figure out what was going through her teenage head, so preparing himself psychologically would be a must have.

Stepping out of the shower, Fahrenheit quickly dried himself off with a soft, white towel, changing into his casual dress clothing for the day. One that included a plain, white button up shirt and a pair of black slacks. Today was his day off of being Hwa-Ryun for today was fortunately the weekend. He did not mind being Hwa-Ryun, but he preferred being Fahrenheit when he was protecting Ami. That, and assassins were less likely to attack a person when she was accompanied by an intimidating looking man rather than a beautiful, young woman.

Giving himself the once over in a nearby mirror, Fahrenheit opened his door. Silver eyes hidden by a pair of cerulean contacts blinked in surprise. On the floor directly in front of him was a small, inconspicuous package. The small box, barely the size of his palm was wrapped in a simple, cerulean blue paper with little yellow duckies dancing on it. On top of it sat a sliver bow, bringing the whole package together. Fahrenheit's keen eye could see that it was all meticulously wrapped with care, for there was not a wrinkle of paper in sight.

Gingerly picking it up, Fahrenheit immediately checked it externally for any type of danger. Placing it close to his ear, he did not hear any ticking of any sort. He shook it lightly, hearing something small shuffle around it. Too light to be a bomb. Logically, it could not have been someone from the outside for it would have been checked, X-rayed, and even unwrapped if need be before it was given to any resident or worker of the Royal Palace.

Cautiously, he untied the soft, silk bow, and gently peeled away the tape that held the cerulean paper together to reveal a small white box. Slowly opening the lid, he lightly held his breath, ready for the worse as any professional in his line of business did, but exhaled in relief at what the gift was.

In it was a small dog collar type necklace. Lightly picking it up, he scrutinized the small piece of jewelry. The choker-like necklace was made of silver links, all connected together to look delicate, but held together strongly. Bringing it up into the light for a closer inspection, the small, silver, circular pendent that was dangling from the chain caught the light of the sun, gleaming a soft white light, abruptly blinding him. After the little green dots dancing in front of him disappeared, his eyes narrowed to see a small inscription on the pendent. He lowered it closer to his face, his eyes widening to see his name, '_Fahrenheit'_ carved delicately on it.

"Who in the world would give me this…?" Fahrenheit murmured aloud, checking inside the small box for any indication of the sender. At the very corner of the box was a pale blue card. On the small piece of paper was a familiar handwriting. His hand trembled slightly as he read it.

_'Happy one year anniversary Fahrenheit!' _

_Love Ami _

The pieces of the puzzle all assembled together with this new piece of information.

Fahrenheit checked his mental calendar, scanning the many dates that included past engagements with the press and projects that had been due for class. Exactly one year from today, the first day he had arrived in Korea, it was, the same day that he had first met Ami in the park.

Fahrenheit laughed aloud, he fully laughed without any resignation or apprehension. Holding the necklace to his chest and the card to his forehead, he closed his eyes, wondering about the irony of the situation. _'The guy I was upset over was…me.' _

---------------------------------------- -----

"Mistress."

"Fahrenheit!" Ami squealed, jumping backward from him as he seemingly appeared out of nowhere behind her. A look of nervousness crossed her face as she spotted the solemn look on his face as he stared down at her. "H-how are you?" she asked tentatively, unsure why he was staring at her so intensely.

"Fahrenheit…?" she questioned softly as she took a cautious step forward, worried that she might have done something wrong. It was really too early for her to be making mistakes already, but still, Fahrenheit would always quietly, but bluntly, point out small things that she did incorrectly, saving her from the harsh yelling that her aunt would give her if she was in her presence.

Ami took another step closer to him, closing the distance between the two to a mere few inches. She was about to ask him once more, but something shimmering caught her eye, diverting her attention.

Around his strong neck was the necklace that she had bought him the other day. What surprised her most was that Fahrenheit had unbuttoned the first three buttons of his shirt. It allowed anyone who looked at him to clearly see the necklace.

"Thank you mistress," Fahrenheit said softly, the edges of his lips rose slightly in a small smile. Gently grasping her dangling hand from her side, he brought the still hand up to his face. Raising it to his lips, he lightly placed a small, chaste kiss on it.

"I-It was no problem at all," Ami stammered, trying to move her hand from his, but he held it in his firm grip. Her face was a bright red as she tried to look at anything but him. She was not used to this sort of contact from him. He caught her when she fell or tripped or helped her put on her coat when she was in a hurry, but it was never something this…_bold_.

"You didn't have to get me anything. People generally do not give their bodyguards presents or worry about anniversaries for them," Fahrenheit said softly, watching her with hidden amusement as she avoided his gaze at every chance.

"I know, but…" she said nervously, her fingers fidgeting against the soft, silk ruffles on the bottom of her new, strapped spaghetti-strapped blouse she had just received that day for her meeting. Feeling a comforting squeeze of her hand, she finally looked up at him, her blush still on her face no matter how hard she hid it. "I don't know that much about you, I don't even know when your birthday is so…I just thought that I could make up for my carelessness with this small gift."

Fahrenheit's eyes softened, unbeknownst to him, at her honesty. This girl could be so confusing, but…at the same time…make him do things that he would not generally do, even for his clients. It was one of the reasons why he even took on the assignment to watch over her. "I told you that you didn't need to worry about trivial things like that."

"Oh…"

Fahrenheit tilted his head to the side as Ami's face slowly melted into a crestfallen expression, her eyes dulling slightly at his statement. He shook his head, a small, genuine smile on his face as he squeezed her hand gently once more. "But I appreciate the gift."

"Really?" Immediately, delight took over her facial features, replacing the gloom from before. Sheepishly, she smiled up at him, a twinkle of nervousness in her eyes as she looked into his. "I'm so glad you like it! I was afraid you it did not suit your tastes. I mean, I bet you have a TON of gifts from clients and definitely the boys at school. So…I didn't really know what you would want."

Ami was right, Fahrenheit had received more than enough gifts to last him a lifetime. Back in his barely used home, there were dozens of gift baskets full of untouched fruit. Probably all rotted by now because he was never home long enough to at least open a bag. Now that he thought about it, his house was a gift even though he was rarely at home at all. He had received more than enough guns, knives; you name it, from grateful…clients. He even brought some of them along because they were of high quality. The rest he left at him for future use. From his more grateful clients, he was given racks of clothing, a few cars, and more than he wished from female clients, and sometimes male, _personal_ thanks of gratitude.

However…this small gift, barely a fraction of the cost of his more expensive items of jewelry, was dearer to him than any gift he had received from his past clients. Fahrenheit placed his free hand over the pendent that stood right on his throat, the cool medal that pressed against his bare skin. Somehow, knowing that Ami was the one who bought him the gift, one way or another reminded him that he…belonged to Ami.

Fahrenheit slowly shook his head slowly, as he spoke, "I really do like this gift…Although I would like to know why you chose this particular item. You were walking around most of Seoul for it. How did you know for sure I would like this?"

"Well…I'm not entirely sure," Ami blushed in embarrassment as she shortly looked down at the ground. However, knowing that his hand was around hers, that he would not laugh -at least, too loudly- at her answer, made her immediately look back up at him, "It seemed to suit you best."

"Suit me?"

"Yes," Ami continued, trying to keep her voice as calm, "It was because you're my…protector." Gingerly, she wrapped her fingers around his, intertwining her fingers with his as she gently squeezed his fingers, "You keep me safe and…" she paused, thinking about the right word, "Happy. Just like a doggy!"

Fahrenheit calmly raised an eyebrow at her metaphor of him being similar to a canine, but he nodded anyway. "Except I am not a dog obviously."

Ami rapidly shook her head, realizing that her statement was somewhat rude to say to him. "Nope! You're not. You're Fahrenheit! You just seem like a doggy because you follow me everywhere I go."

"Yes, however…a dog does not do this with his mistress," before Ami had to chance to inquire about his statement, the hand that held hers so tightly suddenly pulled her forward, forcing her small frame to collide into his. Her face abruptly met his chest, his arms folding around her slim body protectively.

Ami froze still, her face inflamed with a beet red blush as she felt his soft skin through a thin, cotton shirt. It was as if there was solid steel underneath that soft, smooth skin. She knew he was strong, but not this…built. Peculiarly enough, she did not feel uncomfortable even though his was one of her first few hugs, from a male any less. His arms surrounded her petite form, pressing her body closer to him in a secure hug. She felt herself slowly relax, the comforting and familiar scent of cinnamon and gunpowder that belonged to only Fahrenheit immediately making her relax further into his body.

"Fahrenheit," Ami murmured against his shirt, trying to control the blush that was obviously on her face. Ami did not try to move away from his tight embrace, but allowed herself to be held.

'_Mother…is this alright…?_' she thought as she rested her head against his firm chest, savoring the moment as long as she could before she woke up from this dream like event. Her eyes caught the gleaming pendent, seeing his name etched into the silver. Her hands that were resting against his chest tightened into fists, grasping his white shirt. '_He actually wore it…_'

"You can fire me mistress, but please allow me to stay this way for a little while longer," Fahrenheit whispered softly in her light, sea blue hair. This was against everything he was taught in his many years of being a bodyguard. A bodyguard was not supposed get close to the client.

Nonetheless, here he was, holding his client, Ami Wong, in his arms in a hug.

"I-I don't mind," Ami muttered, her voice muffled by his shirt, a feeling of hope growing in her chest, yet, she stubbornly squished it. If she brought her feelings, up the chances that it might be squashed just as they did with Moo-Hyun. Except these feelings for her stoic bodyguard were larger than what she had felt for her cousin.

Ami's grip on his shirt tightened as she closed her eyes. Remembering a large factor that made her glad she did not raise her hopes. Fahrenheit was her bodyguard. The only reason why he was near her was because of that contract between her mother and him. As long as she remained the president's daughter, he would be nearby. She would be happy with that.

"Mistress…?" Fahrenheit opened his eyes lightly, seeing her slim form unresisting against his hug. His internal clock was ringing now, warning him that if they did not get to the dressing room soon, people would come. People coming to see this scene would undoubtedly be a bad thing.

Slowly, his grip on her slackened until he pulled his arms away from her, making her look up at him curiously. Slowly, her eyes widened, realizing that she was still pressing herself against him.

Immediately, Ami took a step back from him, her head bowed to the ground to keep away from his eyes. Both of her hands were resting on her chest, above her rapidly beating heart. The awkward silence that followed did not make her heart slow any further as she tried to find anything that could break the silence. "I-I'm glad you liked that gift…

"Yes," he said coolly, his voice void of any emotion whatsoever. He looked down at her bowed head, grateful that she was not looking up at him at the moment. He did not have the heart to place a mask over the hurt expression that was currently etched in his eyes. Remarkably enough, Ami was able to understand what he was thinking at times when she looked into his eyes. Hearing the faint tap of expensive high heels coming down the hallway, he forced himself with every inch of willpower that he contained to place a carefully carved mask of calm over his current expression.

"Mistress, your aunt is looking for you. You have another conference with the press today, remember? We should be going for your wardrobe and make-up," Fahrenheit turned on his heel toward the direction that they were supposed to be going, his head bowed slightly so that his long, platinum blonde bangs shielded his murky, molten silver eyes from inquiring eyes. He took a few steps toward her aunt's direction, hearing Ami slowly follow him.

Normally after an attack or event of any kind, he would access over it, looking at all the flaws that he and the enemy had done. While walking to the dressing room, his mind's eye was showing the event a few moments ago, dragging on painfully slow. Every action he did was out of place as a guard to his owner, but what made him regret the most was the hug. He tried dearly to press the mental Stop button, but it continued, showing him pull his helpless mistress into his arms.

No matter how he denied it, Fahrenheit could no longer repress a memory such as this. He had hugged her. Trying to reassess the situation didn't work. His mind stubbornly refusing to assess it as anything other than simple hug, he tried to evaluate a different way. He remembered that a hug could mean different things. It could mean affection such as love –which was out of the question- or of friendliness.

The gift Ami had given him was an act of friendship, and he had hugged her as a thank you, yes, a thank you, for the gift. Fahrenheit was obligated to since she had taken so much time and energy to look for it. He should know, he had followed her every step of the way. Even if she did give him a gift, it did not mean he should change his attitude toward her. She was his client first and foremost. Ami was the daughter whose mother contracted him long ago.

Pressing his hand against the pendent that had his name etched on it, showing all who saw him his name. At the same time…it would secretly show that he belonged to Ami. No one could know though.

After all, Fahrenheit was nothing more than Ami Wong's watchdog.

--------------------------------------

**SS**: Wahoo! I finally updated the last part of my two-part oneshot! Yeah, yeah, I know it's not a happy ending, but I gotta practice on my nonhappy endings.


End file.
